


Drabble Collection

by Scofield



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofield/pseuds/Scofield
Summary: A collection of one-shots





	1. Brendon Urie/Josh Dun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  Brendon gets drunk and accidentally throws up/collapses on Josh. Bonus points if that's how they meet. Smut please? -Katy

Let's be real; Brendon was always drinking, so it was no surprise that he was already three-sheets when he received a last minute invite to Pete Wentz's party. However, that was not the problem. The problem arose when he made refuge in Pete's kitchen next to the punch bowl and liquor bottles. His smug and cool façade, along with Brendon's usual party antics, had attracted a crowd of eager teens that had quickly surrounded a beautiful brown-haired Lyndsey and a sloppy unbalanced Brendon. But despite his degree of drunk, Lyndsey continued to cheer loudly and offer him shots, which he swallowed gratefully.  
After three empty vodka bottles and the passing of numerous songs, none of which Brendon could recall, he was pulled away from the table and into the crowd of dancing teens in Pete's living room. He hadn't been entirely sure of who dragged him away from the supply of alcohol, but he assumed it was Lyndsey. So despite his intense desire to drink more, Brendon gained his footing and began dancing in the middle of a group of girls. He was slightly off-beat and he didn't recognize the song but the girls didn't seem to notice nor care.  
He did, however, gain the attention of a slightly trashed Pete who stumbled over with a solo cup in hand and a Cheshire grin. Brendon hadn't noticed the shot glass in Pete's hand until he was standing before him, offering the amber colored liquid and introducing a blue-haired boy. The raging bass from the speakers covered the boy's name but Brendon flashed the nicest smile he could muster in his drunken stupor and immediately downed the shot with a quick toss of his head and a flick of his wrist. Pete then began to babble on about something that vaguely sounded like music production but Brendon suddenly felt too nauseous to focus.  
The cool air flowing in from the window hit him, hard.  He stumbled, falling backwards into the same group of girls he danced between. He was shoved forwards again, the quick change in motion making him dizzy, and in that moment Brendon felt sick.  
He stumbled backwards again, falling into Gerard who caught him with a knowing chuckle. Pete continued to talk, thinking Brendon had only drank too much. "He's coming into the music industry man, he's got great stuff. I asked him to open for us on our next tour." Pete clapped the blue-haired boy on the back, looking to Brendon for his response.  
"Yeah man, that's great," Brendon said between the lurches in his stomach. He pressed a closed fist to his mouth and held onto Gerard's shoulder for stability.  
"What's wrong with you?" Gerard asked. "You're the life of the party. Having an off night?"  
Before Brendon had the chance to respond, he was tightly squeezing his eyes shut, fisting Gerard's jacket, and his jaw was coming unhinged. The alcohol he has spent the past two hours downing was now racing back up and spilling itself all over Pete's living room floor and the leg of the mystery boy's jeans. Brendon's stomach emptied it's contents with three long, painful heaves and it wasn't until he opened his eyes that he could see the hardwood covered in a sickly color and the boy's jeans were dripping with it. "Jesus I am so sorry," He groaned. He pressed his fist to his mouth again as he tried to gauge the boy's emotions. "Let me help," Brendon offered, releasing his hold on Gerard and grabbing into the boy's wrist.  
Brendon quickly pulled him from the living room and stumbled out the front door with the stranger in tow. "It's not that big of a deal," The boy assured when they crossed the threshold. "It happens. I live close by, it's fine I can change no problem." Brendon chuckled, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You're a funny one."  
"/Special/ one," The boy corrected sarcastically. "I've heard a lot about you. I guess they just left out the part where you'd vomit on me the first time we meet."  
Brendon laughed thickly, a deep rumble emitting from his growling stomach. "Can't say the same," He slurred. "What's your name? Didn't catch it."  
"Josh," He boy answered. He snaked an arm around Brendon's waist for support as they continued to walk across the lawn and onto the sidewalk.  
"Right," Brendon agreed sheepishly. "That's what they forgot to say." He clasped his hand over his mouth again, squeezing Josh's shoulder as a sign to stop walking. Josh shifted his hips so he was sideways, standing about a foot away with a hand on Brendon's lower back and the other on his chest. He looked down to meet Brendon's wide eyes. He opened his lips to speak but Brendon shook his head. "I'm good so far," He said quietly, sounding more like a self-assurance rather than assuring Josh.  
"So far ?" Josh joked. "You just  threw up."  
Brendon shook his head again. "Onwards!" He commanded, removing his hand from his mouth and pointing ahead in the direction he believed was proper. Josh responded with a chuckle. "We're making good time," Brendon laughed.  
Josh replaced his arm around Brendon's middle and turned to continue the walk. He only lived five houses away from Pete's and Brendon was right; they made it to Josh's front door in just under fifteen minutes, only stopping to adjust his grip and to allow Brendon a minute to regain his footing.  
When they got to the front door, Josh let go of Brendon and leaned him against the building while he dug the key out of his pocket. He swung the door open and in no time Josh was leading Brendon through the front door of his flat and upstairs to his bedroom where he offered Brendon the couch to sleep on. "You've had way too many to drive home. It's cool man, I can wash your stuff and you can grab some breakfast tomorrow. My flatmate, Tyler, won't mind."  
Josh looked down at his vomit covered jeans and waved dismissively. "I should go get changed." But before he could leave the room Brendon was bounding across the room and closing Josh's door. Without words, he made quick work of removing Josh's vile jeans and throwing them across the room. "Woah, woah," Josh tried with palms flat against Brendon's chest. "Man you're drunk, what are you doing?" But Brendon didn't stop. He roughly crashed their lips together and dragged Josh onto the couch with him.  
Brendon pulled Josh into his lap, growling lowly as he began grinding his palm against the crotch of Josh's boxer briefs. "What makes you so special?" Josh gasped at the contact, his head lulling backwards. "Look at me!" Brendon growled. Josh did as he was told, bringing his face down to look Brendon in the eye. "I asked you a question." Brendon pressed his palm harder into Josh at the exact moment he brought his other hand down on Josh's left ass cheek. Josh yelped at the smack. "Huh?" Brendon asked. He smacked Josh again on the same cheek, harder this time. "I said what makes you so special?"  
He stopped moving his hand against Josh's semi-hard member and moved his hand around, crashing it down on his right cheek this time. "Everything!" Josh cried as he desperately circled his hips against Brendon's hip for friction.  
Brendon pressed his face against Josh's cheek. "You spread your legs when you're told?" He asked through grit teeth.  
"Yeah," Josh groaned.  
"Because you're a good little boy?" Brendon asked, sliding his hand between them once again to palm at Josh's erection. Josh moaned in response, his hand holding firmly on Brendon's forearm. "Is that what makes you special?" Brendon asked again.  
"Yeah," Josh moaned again. "Yes Bren-"  
Brendon's hand came crashing down against Josh's ass again, much much  harder than the last three. "Yes /daddy/" He growled.  
"Yes daddy," Josh mimicked.  
Brendon grinned at the name, a shockwave of pleasure shooting through his core. "Get on your knees," He spat, shoving Josh off of his lap. He complied yet again with Brendon's orders, scrambling down to kneel before the older boy. Brendon wasted no time ripping his belt off and pulling his pants down, exposing his erection. Hung directly in front of Josh's face was Brendon's dick, flushed, curving upwards, and the head an angry red.  
Josh began to shake with anticipation as he watched Brendon remove his t-shirt next. He looked down into Josh's eyes and knotted his fingers into his blue hair. "Take it like a good boy," He ordered.  
Josh shakily rose both of his hands and wrapped them around the base of Brendon's cock. Brendon was big  and Josh wasn't sure he could handle it all so he began with the tip, taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the slit. Brendon's grip tightened and he jerked Josh's head forwards, signaling for him to go faster. Josh began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard on every inch he could fit into his mouth. Brendon groaned loudly, his grip slipping for just a moment as Josh worked his tongue along the underside. But he wanted more. He slid his other hand into Josh's hair and began pulling him farther and harder. The slurping sounds coming from Josh's mouth fueled his desire and Brendon began rocking his hips against Josh's face. "Fuck," He groaned.  
Josh hummed in response, sending vibrations throughout Brendon's length and causing his head to roll backwards. That was Josh's first mistake. At the newfound pleasure, Brendon took a tight hold on his hair and pulled Josh against his hips until Josh's nose touched his skin. Brendon could feel himself hitting the back of his throat. "God," He moaned, holding himself deep inside of Josh.  
He could feel Josh's throat contracting around his member as he gagged and Brendon loved every second of it. "Good boy," He praised in a low, raspy tone. Josh's lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and his stomach lurched with every gag. He thought he was going to pass out, but before too long Brendon was yanking his head back almost fast enough to give Josh whiplash.  
Josh gasped for air as soon as Brendon was clear of his throat and he found himself falling forwards into Brendon's hip for stability. "Gunna have lots of fun with you," Brendon chided, yanking on his blue hair and slapping his erection against Josh's lips. He yanked on Josh's hair again, pulling his head back so he could meet Brendon's eyes. "You like lots of fun?"  
Josh nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah."  
"Good," Brendon growled, thrusting himself into Josh's mouth again. Josh responded with a loud, wet gag each time Brendon made contact with the back of his throat. He tried to put his hands on Brendon's thighs for control, but Brendon swatted them away with a chuckle. "You're my  slut tonight," He husked just as he pushed himself in all the way again.  
Josh's nose squished against Brendon's stomach this time. He was in deeper than before and Josh's gags were harsher and much more dangerous, but Brendon held him there anyway, releasing a long, low groan as he relished in the feeling. Josh tried to pull his head back but Brendon's grip was too tight. The only thing on Josh's mind was breathing, the one thing he couldn't do, the one thing he needed in that moment. "Fuck Josh," Brendon moaned, a bit too loudly for his own taste but he couldn't help his own cries of pleasure. He then abruptly yanked Josh's head backwards and removed himself completely. Josh leaned forward again, pressing his palms into Brendon's thighs as he coughed loudly, shredding his throat.  
Brendon removed a hand to tug the jeans off of his legs and Josh used every second to catch his breath. Brendon tossed his jeans aside, kicking his shoes across the room with them before returning his hand to Josh's cotton candy hair. "We gunna have fun?" He chided.  
"Yeah," Josh moaned, mouth wide open.  
"Huh?" Brendon asked, slapping Josh's cheek with an open palm. It wasn't hard enough to hurt but it caught Josh off guard for a moment and he lost his composure. Brendon slapped him again. "You gonna be good?"  
"Yes," Josh moaned loudly, his own erection throbbing between his legs.  
"You want it?" Brendon asked, slapping the head against Josh's lips again. "Yes," Josh nodded.  
"Beg," Brendon demanded, yanking on Josh's hair and dropping the younger boys jaw.  
"Please," Josh yelped. "Please daddy!"  
"Good boy," Brendon praised before quickly thrusting himself into Josh's mouth. "Good boy," He groaned. Josh slid his hands up Brendon's legs to the back of his thighs where he began tugging. "You like that?" Brendon asked. Josh nodded an affirmation, humming around Brendon's length again. "Fuck I can't take this," Brendon spat. "Take off your underwear."  
Brendon took a step back and plopped down on the bed as he watched Josh eagerly remove his boxers. Once he was naked from the waist down, Brendon curled his finger in front of his face. "Come here."  
Josh did as he was told, shyly walking to stand between Brendon's legs at the foot of the bed. Brendon was slowly stroking himself until Josh came within reach.  
He then wrapped his hand around Josh's cock loosely. Josh hissed at the contact and moaned deep within his throat.  
"You're going to take it like a good boy or you won't cum. Do you understand?" Brendon growled.  
"Mhm," Josh nodded. "Yes daddy."  
"Good. Get on the bed. Hands and knees."  
Josh kneeled on the bed, skin crawling with the anticipation of being touched. When Brendon finally climbed onto the bed behind him he was quick. He only spent a few minutes prepping Josh and stretching him with his fingers. He pumped his fingers slowly, scissoring his fingers inside of Josh's tight ring of muscle. Josh moaned at the feeling, rocking his hips onto Brendon's fingers.  
He only went up to three and Josh felt nowhere near ready enough when Brendon removed his fingers and popped the cap on the bottle of lubricant.  He poured a generous amount into his palm, coating himself and then slicking his three fingers to slide inside of Josh.  
Josh moaned at the contact, he could feel Brendon brushing against his prostate each time he curled his fingers. "I wanna hear you," Brendon demanded as he removed his fingers again.  
Josh felt unpleasantly empty, but he knew it wasn't for long as he could feel Brendon lining himself up and pressing gently against the tight ring of muscle. "What do you say?" Brendon asked with another slap to Josh's ass.  
"Oh god, please daddy." Josh begged, rocking himself backwards against Brendon's head.  
"Please what?" Brendon teased.  
"Please, give it to me daddy!"  
"Good boy," Brendon called as he slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of Josh.  
Brendon didn't like the angle, however, so he pulled out and shoved Josh hard on his back, knocking his arms out from beneath him. Josh's face made contact with the bed and when he bounced back up, Brendon yanked his shoulder and flipped him around. "I want you to look at me," He Growled.  
"Yes daddy," Josh cried. Brendon slid himself back inside, keeping his eyes on Josh's face as he did so. His face was beat red, his jaw dropped, and his eyes were squeezed shut as tightly as he could. The moan he released was so strangled because it came from deep within his gut at the exact moment Brendon slammed against his prostate. Brendon's rocking hips felt so good. "Oh god don't stop daddy, don't-" He clawed at Brendon's shoulders, crying out without thought of his roommate across the hall.  
Brendon placed his hands on the bed on either side of Josh's ribs to gain better leverage and Josh took the opportunity to drag his nails down Brendon's back and back up. The pleasure was mind-numbing and Josh couldn't hold back. He moaned loudly, ending in a squeak each time Brendon slammed his hips against the back of his legs. "Look at me," Brendon repeated. Josh opened his eyes. Brendon groaned at the sight;  his pupils were blown out and his eyes were glossy. He was wrecked.  
Brendon slowed his hips, pulling himself out completely and sliding just the head back in. Josh writhed beneath him, whining and grinding his hips down to try and take in more of Brendon's length. "Ah ah ah!" Brendon warned. He took ahold of himself, slapping his erection gently against Josh's ass cheek. "You're getting loud. Did you want to be his little slut too?" Brendon growled. Josh was taken back by the question.  
His eyes opened wide and he opened his lips to protest but Brendon stuck his middle and third finger into his mouth, pressing them against Josh's tongue. He hooked his thumb under Josh's chin and yanked, pulling the younger boy into a sitting position. Josh wrapped his hands around Brendon's wrist and gasped at the unpleasant pressure on his tongue. "You trying to get him hard? You want him to fuck you instead?"  
"No daddy," Josh squeaked.  
"You want me to call him in here?" Brendon asked through grit teeth. Josh didn't respond, he was too awe-stricken. "Let's go get Tyler, shall we?" Brendon teased, releasing his grip on Josh's jaw and shoving him backwards on the bed.  
Josh bounced at the impact and whined at the total absence of Brendon's touch. Brendon climbed off the bed and began making his way towards the door. "No, daddy please," Josh begged. "I'll be a good boy. I'll be quiet." Brendon froze, turning to look over his shoulder.  
"Will you?" Brendon asked.  
"Yes daddy," Josh whined. Brendon bounded back to the bed, falling harshly onto his knees and bouncing Josh on the mattress again.  
"I don't believe you." He leaned down and bit Josh's lower lip. Josh moaned. He wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck and his legs around Brendon's waist.  
"I promise. Daddy please I want it, I want it so bad." Brendon groaned and bent down to roughly kiss the younger boy. Josh groaned into the kiss, bucking his hips upward to grind their dicks together. "You want it?" Brendon teased. "You want me to fuck you?"  
"Yes!" Josh moaned, a bit loudly. "Yes daddy I want you inside me." Brendon groaned lowly in the back of his throat. "Please," Josh continued. "I want you so bad."  
Brendon lined himself up between Josh's ass cheeks and slowly slid himself back inside. His head entered first with a 'pop' and Josh suddenly felt so full already. He wrapped his hand around the back of Brendon's neck and squeezed to steady himself. "God," Brendon groaned, dropping his forehead to rest against Josh's. "You're so tight." Josh hummed in response, taking his  turn to bite at Brendon's lower lip.  
Brendon pushed himself in slowly this time, relishing in the soft sounds Josh released as he adjusted. His teeth sank into the tender flesh of Brendon's lip as Brendon began to pull himself out and ease back in, creating a steady rhythm of push and pull. Josh whined; somehow it felt better now than it had before when Brendon was jerking their bodies against one another. "Where?" Brendon groaned. "Tell me where."  
Josh released Brendon's lip and opened his mouth to speak but all that he could manage was a long, high pitched whine of "Brendon." He dug his nails into Brendon's shoulders and used his legs to pull Brendon deeper, earning a light chuckle from the older boy. "T-turn me over," Josh whined. "P-please."  
Brendon gently kissed Josh's lips and then his cheek and then the nape of his neck as he slowly pulled himself out enough for Josh to turn over onto his stomach. "Relax baby boy. You're being so good for me," Brendon whispered against Josh's shoulder blade; the smell of vodka on Brendon's breath surrounding them. "Such a good little slut," He husked.  
Josh smiled at the praise. "I want to be good for daddy," He grinned. Brendon bent down to kiss his cheek. "Such a good boy." He kissed his way down Josh's shoulders, to his shoulders blades where he gently nibbled on the skin as he spread Josh apart.  
Josh's breath hitched in his throat. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to wait any longer. "Please daddy," He cried.  
"I love hearing you beg." Brendon moaned. He slowly pushed himself inside of Josh, releasing a moan louder than he's comfortable making, but he didn't stop. He'd been teetering on the edge of his climax since Josh took him down his throat and he couldn't imagine Josh being much farther behind. He began moving slowly, pushing his hips against Josh's ass with each thrust to get as deep as he could. He hadn't hit Josh's G-spot yet, he could tell by his level breathing and the steady string of lights moans. So Brendon slapped Josh hard on his ass before he leaned down, placing his palms flat on the mattress and pushing in harder at a new angle.  
Suddenly Josh's jaw dropped and he was moaning out loud, clawing at the sheets to fist them as tightly as he could. "There!" He cried. "Right there!"  
"There?" Brendon asked with a grin.  
"Yeah," Josh moaned. "Right there dad-" Brendon slammed his hips down, cutting Josh off to earn another moan. He began pounding into him at a relentless pace, pistoning his hips faster and deeper with each thrust and eliciting beautiful moans from Josh's mouth.  
"God, yeah!" He cried. "Daddy I'm so close," Josh moaned. Brendon leaned down and bit Josh below the ear in the same moment he reached down and wrapped his hand around Josh's throbbing length. He began jerking Josh in time with his thrusts. He could tell Josh was getting close because he could feel Josh contracting around his cock. "Fuck," He moaned. "You're so close Josh I can feel it." He tightened his grip on Josh's dick, pumping him faster "Cum you little slut, I want you to let go."  
At the okay, Josh stopped holding back. Brendon pushed him over the edge with a single swipe of his thumb over his slit and Josh's jaw was dropping. He tightened his grip on the sheets and threw his head back, coming in spurts over Brendon's fist and the bed below.  
Watching Josh's face twist into one of sheer pleasure, coupled with Josh tightening around his member pushed Brendon over the edge. He continued to jerk Josh through his orgasm while his hips stuttered with his own. He moaned loudly, his arm giving out beneath him. He collapsed on to Josh's back with a groan. "Jesus Josh."  
Josh hummed back, completely out of breath and covered in sweat. He slipped out from beneath Brendon's body and cuddled up to his side. Brendon chuckled at Josh's affection, the liquor still clouding his judgement. He reached beneath himself and pulled the top sheet free of the mattress to wipe Josh's stomach clean. He then balled it up and threw it across the room. Again, Josh cuddled closer.  
Brendon rolled onto his back and closed his eyes; he was exhausted. Josh slid closer, draping his arm over Brendon's stomach. He then shyly tugged Brendon closer. He giggled, "So does this mean you're interested in my music?"  
Brendon laughed again, a deep rumble that bounced Josh's cheek on his chest. "You uh, you could say that I'm interested in a lot more than your music, Josh."


	2. Tyler Joseph/Josh Dun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt: cuddly Joshler with back scratches please - Peachy"

Josh takes Tyler gently by the hand and leads him into the bedroom where Josh begins gathering pillows and blankets in his arms. He hands Tyler a small stack of blankets and Josh decides to carry several pillows into the living room where Josh began to construct a fort around the TV.   
Josh pushed the couch closer to the TV, spinning it around so he could use it to drape the blankets over. The whole fort took maybe thirty minutes because Josh wanted everything to be perfect, despite Tyler telling him the fort was perfect 15 minutes ago.  
Josh then places the pillows inside of the canopy and arranges them into a comfortable makeshift bed. He smiles to himself when he's finished, he's actually proud of it. He allows Tyler to climb inside first and he immediately lights up like a Christmas tree. His eyes were wide open, it was too cute and Josh couldn't stop biting his tongue in that silly smile he always does.  
He lets Tyler adjust for a moment before Tyler pokes his head out of the entrance. He's smiling so big, he's completely speechless. Josh kneels down to join him in the fort, but before he does, Tyler very quickly kisses Josh's lips and duck's back inside. The kiss happens so fast that Josh can't comprehend what Tyler just did until he found himself being tugged inside of the fort by his forearm.  
"C'mon Jishua!"  Tyler encouraged.  
He was already lying down across half of the pillows, so Josh took up the spot behind him. For some reason, Josh was so anxious. He was afraid to lie behind his best friend. It was the first time Josh had felt so anxious in Tyler's presence and he wasn't completely sure why, but it only intensified when Josh lied down. They were too close for Josh to rest his arm on the pillows and he didn't want to make himself, or Tyler, uncomfortable by putting his arm around his friend.  
When Tyler didn't feel Josh's arm around him he felt a little  a disappointed. He wanted Josh to cuddle him so bad. So Tyler gathered his courage and turned around. He nuzzled into Josh's chest and he gently draped his arm over Josh's middle. A small smile crept across his lips, he was so smitten.  
Josh, however, was in panic mode. His heart started racing because now that he's this close to Tyler he's suddenly forgotten how to breathe. Tyler is so soft and fragile against him, and Josh loves him so much, but of course, not in the way Tyler loved him. But Tyler was cuddling even closer now, and even though Josh was shaking terribly, he put his arm around Tyler. At Josh's soft touch Tyler sighed and relaxed deeper into Josh's chest, moving his legs closer with the intent to tangle between Josh's. Josh stiffens. He can't help but thinking about just how close Tyler is.  
Tyler hums softly and now that he has Josh's attention, he slide closer so their bodies are pressed completely together. He hooks his leg around Josh's because he's never been able to be this close to Josh before, and he wants to act upon every urge he's had since day one because he's wanted to express his feelings for Josh for so long and now they're flooding out all at once.  
Tyler could hear Josh's heart racing, so Tyler hums a a little louder for Josh to hear while he slowly began rub Josh's back up and down, dragging his nails softly against the fabric every once in a while. Josh began to relax into the smaller boy and he even found himself sighing at Tyler's touch because to Josh, this moment was much more intimate than sex.  
Josh's eyes drifted closed at the sensation of Tyler's  nails gently dragging over his T-shirt. He was shapes on Josh's back as he scratched and Tyler could hear Josh humming back at his touch. It made him smile wider and he wanted to get every hum out of Josh that he could, so he slid his hand beneath the hem of Josh's shirt and scratched directly onto his skin.  
Josh held Tyler a little tighter around his waist and he leaned his head back to get a better look at Tyler with a contented smile. "Mmm," He hums groggily. "You keep doing that and I might fall asleep."  
This makes Tyler's heart jump. He looks up at Josh and he smiles innocently, and seeing the way Josh was lying before him made Tyler he really wants to kiss him, but he could still feel Josh's heart thumping wildly in his chest. Oh god, he thinks. Tyler wants so badly to feel the gentle pressure of Josh's mouth.  
Tyler starts chewing his lower lip a bit and Josh immediately picks up on the nervous tic. He looks directly into Tyler's soft eyes. "What's wrong Ty?"  
Tyler makes a split second decision to say what's on his mind before he could talk himself out of it, because Josh looks so lovely. So Tyler sits up a bit, leaning into his elbow so he could look into Josh's eyes. "Can, um," Tyler suddenly becomes overwhelmed with nerves, himself. He looks away and begins to trace his fingers along Josh's collarbones. The soft touch is totally driving Josh wild. "Can I...kiss you?"  
The question gets Josh's heart racing again but he gets stuck staring at Tyler's lips and all he is be able to to is nod. Josh has never had the chance to actually kiss Tyler, and now that Tyler was asking to kiss him Josh couldn't resist living out his thoughts.  
Tyler slides his hand our from beneath Josh's shirt and up to cup the back of Josh's neck. He starts to play with the hair at the base of Josh's neck as he to leaned closer. He could hear Josh's breath hitching because he's so nervous and he wants to be perfect for Tyler after keeping his feelings buried for so long.  
As their lips begin to brush, Tyler whispers against Josh's soft flesh, "It's okay Josh, it's me." And before he kissed Josh he takes a second to watch the way Josh's eyes hooded. He slides his fingers along Josh's neck and into his hair, causing Josh to sigh and close his eyes.  
Tyler already had a huge grin before he pressed his lips into Josh's, and when he did Josh allowed himself to lean back against the pillows. He slid his hands up to Tyler shoulder blades to carefully guide him downwards, slotting their bodies together perfectly and Tyler's other hand gently cup Josh's cheek.  
Tyler rubs his thumb gently on Josh's cheek because he still can't believe he's finally kissing him. Josh mirrored Tyler's awe by slowly running his hands down Tyler's back to where his spine dipped. From the back of his throat Josh hummed loudly, making Tyler smile again into his lips. He hums and groans over and over because Tyler makes him so happy, and Tyler's so infatuated with Josh and his sounds  that he can't help breaking their lips apart to stare.  
Josh is breathless and Tyler drinks in every inch. His warm chocolate eyes, his blush-filled cheeks, his messy cotton candy pink hair, his kiss swollen lips, the hot skin of his cheeks beneath Tyler's fingers; it's all so perfect and Tyler can't help himself from smiling.  
He pressed their lips together almost as fast as he broke them apart, keeping the kiss gentle and they would naturally part their lips at the same time as if they've done it a million times before. They tangle their tongues together, keeping the kiss slow and loving as they explore and taste each other for the first time. Taking in the gentle flow they've created of swirling tongues and gently nibbling on lips drives Josh completely insane.  
They get so lost in their kiss that even when a small line drool began to dribble down Josh's chin, they didn't stop.   
They didn't stop because kissing Tyler was so cathartic and it made Josh feel weightless. But Tyler noticed the line of moisture and he gently wipes away the streak with his thumb and a light giggle. Tyler's laugh sounds so pure and so sweet to Josh that he definitely couldn't help himself from kissing Tyler again, enveloping his lips in a series of soothing waves.  
Josh rolls so they could both lie on their sides but Tyler was relentless and he refused to break their lips apart, so they lied there in the fort, completely ignoring the movie and kissing each other deeply until their lips eventually began to slow against one another and they both fell asleep with their noses pressed together.


	3. Tyler Joseph/Josh Dun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lazy late night Joshler phone sex

Josh had just lied down for bed when the phone call rang through. His phone began vibrating loudly from atop his nightstand, shaking him from the small amount of sleep he had hardly begun to achieve. He groaned. Who could be calling him at this time of night?  
He growled and reached across to the stand, dragging his phone on to the bed beside him. He brought a hand to his face, pressing the heel into his left eye to try and rub the sleepiness away but as soon as he saw Tyler's name on the screen, he wished he'd never rolled over.  
"Tyler, it's two in the morning," He groaned in a rather deep and gravely voice.  
A chuckle sounded from the other end. "What are you wearing?"  
What was he wearing? Was Tyler seriously ringing at two in the morning to discuss Josh's fashion sense? "Clothes. Goodnight."  
Josh hears the distant squeaking of a bedframe and then Tyler's voice returned. "Wait, c'mon Josh." Tyler's voice sounded desperate, needy, and it made Josh's heart flutter. "What are you wearing...baby?"  
"Baby?" Josh echoed. "You've never called me that before. You must really want to know what I'm wearing." He bit the tip of his tongue to suppress a laugh and he tried to listen for Tyler's movements on the other end. "M'wearing my Vesperteen T," He finally answered.  
A light groan came from Tyler's end. "I love the way you look in pink." Josh's cheeks flushed at the compliment, even though he knew exactly what Tyler was trying to do. "What else are you wearing?  
Josh shifted so he was lying on his back. "Boxers."  
A chuckle. "Take your shirt off and send me a picture," Tyler demanded.  
"Why should I?" Josh teased. "You can see me whenever you want to, on the internet." He smiled again. He knew exactly what he was doing to Tyler and he loved it.  
"C'mon. I haven't seen you in a while. I don't want to forget what you look like." Tyler's voice was different now. Is wasn't desperate like before, it was deeper, more alluring. "But I'd rather look at you beneath me."  
Josh's face felt like it was on fire. Tyler had never spoken to him like this, but damn was it hot. "Where's Jenna?"  
"Don't worry about her, it's just you and me baby. So why don't you send me that picture, hmm?"  
This time it was Josh that was groaning. He could only imagine why Tyler wanted a picture of him and all of the dirty things he was going to do with it. "Give me a second." His voice came out steady, but his hands were shaking terribly as he pushed the blanket aside and reached for the hem of his t-shirt. He kept the phone to his ear as he shimmied the pink fabric over his head, tossing it on to the floor beside the bed. He put the phone on speaker while he took the picture.  
It was from his neck down to mid-thigh. His left hand was on his stomach, just above the waistband of his boxers with the tips of his last finger dipping just under the elastic. It was dark but you could see everything, including the outline of Josh's dick beneath the thin black fabric.  
He quickly opened their text conversation and attached the image with a ';)' and pressed send. "Okay," He chirped. "It's sending now."  
Tyler hummed. "I can't wait to see you."  
As Josh waited for Tyler to receive the picture he grew curious. "What are you wearing, Tyler?"  
"Nothing." The answer came so quickly and Josh wasn't expecting it. His breath must have hitched, or something because he could hear Tyler laughing again. "Does that excite you?" More squeaking. "Oh Josh. You're such a tease." Tyler must have gotten the picture. "You could have at least put your hand on yourself."  
"Send me a picture and maybe I'll take another for you."  
Silence. Fuck. Did Josh say something wrong? Maybe not enough? No wait, he could hear Tyler's bed squeaking again.  
"Look at you trying to be a dirty boy," Tyler husked. "What would you do if I was there, Josh?"  
Damn. Tyler always asked him questions like that, and Josh never had an answer. "I dunno Tyler, what would you want me to do?"  
"Oh come on," Tyler groaned. "You want to demand like a big boy, you're going to talk to me like one." He could faintly hear Tyler's breathing. He was so getting off to this already. "So tell me Josh," He sighed. "What would you do if I was there?"  
Josh's cock twitched at the question, and the dozens of possibilities but he still wasn't sure of what to say. "I want to kiss you Tyler."  
"Where?"  
Where? Josh practically choked. "What?"  
"Where do you want to kiss me Josh?" He chuckled again."I know there's a dirty boy in there somewhere. Don't be such a Mama's boy and tell me what you want to do to me Joshua."  
Josh could feel his heart actually skip a beat. Tyler sounded completely wrecked already. "Well," He began, but sudden vibrations against his cheek startled him. He nearly dropped his phone and as he fumbled with it in the dark he could only imagine what Tyler must be thinking on the other end. But when he got ahold of the handheld and put it on speaker Tyler was still quiet, so Josh took the opportunity to see why his phone buzzed.  
One New Message: Tyler  
[Attachment: One Image]  
Josh drew in a shaky breath as he stared at the two words 'one image'. His mouth was practically coming unhinged as he opened his messages. Tyler was completely splayed out, his legs spread apart and his right hand was wrapped around his cock. He was completely hard and completely flushed. He was biting down on his lower lip and Josh could see the thick vein in his neck surfacing.  
"You're too quiet Josh. Did you get it?" Tyler asked innocently, followed by a high pitched laugh.  
Josh groaned at the image of Tyler. "Mhm." He could feel the intense throbbing between his legs as his erection pushed against his boxers, forming a tent in his lap. "You're jerking off already," Josh sighed inwardly as he fought the urge to palm himself. "You don't last very long, do you?"  
Tyler drew in a sharp hiss, he was definitely jerking off. "How can I when you like to tease me?"  
"Tease you?" Josh giggled. "You're the one sending dick pics at-"  
"You're still looking at it, aren't you?" Tyler jeered. "I bet you wish that was your hand around my cock, huh?"  
Josh released a whine, "Yes."  
"Talk to me," Tyler moaned. "Tell me what you want to do."  
Before Tyler had finished speaking, the heel of Josh's hand was already rubbing against his erection. The sound of Tyler's moan had gone straight to his cock and he couldn't wait a second longer. "I miss tasting you."  
"Which part of me, baby?" Tyler encouraged.  
"All of you," Josh husked. "Running my tongue down your chest and sucking on your nipples to start." Tyler sighed. "You like that, I can tell because you moan a lot, wiggling around beneath me. It gets you so hard." He slipped his hand beneath his boxers without missing a beat and loosely wrapped his hand around himself. He began to leisurely jerk his hand up and down his shaft, slowly using his thumb to spread the precum around his head.  
He hissed at the new sensation, but he didn't stop. "I want to suck on your neck Tyler. You make such sexy little sounds when I give you hickies."  
Tyler hummed. "Keep going."  
"Bite down on that sweet spot, you get so loud when I bite you below your earlobe. Almost as loud as you get when I suck you off." Josh's own hand stuttered at his lewd thoughts. Tyler was always a moaning mess when he let Josh take control and this time was no different.  
He was already jerking himself far too quickly to last as long as Josh and he needed to pace himself if this phone call was going to be worth it. "Not this time, pretty boy. I want to hear you," Tyler said darkly. "I want to get down on my knees," He began in a low, barely audible tone.  
"Yeah?" Josh whined, increasing the pace of his hand slightly.  
Tyler hummed. "Wrap my lips around your pretty little cock." He paused, listening to Josh's sweet sounds as he worked his hand over himself on the other end. "Lick you up and down," Tyler continued. "Scrape my teeth across the tip, slide my hands all over your tight little body."  
Josh moaned. Tyler said he wanted to run his hands over Josh's body, but what Josh heard was something much darker. "Yeah." He groaned. "I want you to choke me."  
Tyler licked a wet stripe across his palm before he began pumping himself again. He craved the sweet friction he got from sliding himself in and out of Josh, something he couldn't replicate with his hand. "Give it to you good Josh. I want you to scream my name."  
"Fuck," Josh groaned loudly, working himself in time with what he imagined Tyler's mouth would be doing over his cock.  
"Mm I like the way you sound." Tyler chuckled again. "You sound so sexy. Moan for me baby. I want to hear you."  
"I want you inside me," Josh tried, trailing off with a high whine.  
"Fuck, Josh." Tyler had to slow his hand again to suppress the growing heat in his stomach. He knew he wasn't far off. "You want me inside your tight little ass?" He asked, squeezing his hand around the base of his cock, teasing himself with the thought of Josh clenching around him. "Stretching you out? You want my fingers in your ass baby?"  
Josh had to put his phone on speaker and set it down, because now he definitely wanted to feel something inside of him. He placed it next to his ear on his pillow and reached over to his nightstand. He carefully slid the drawer open and withdrew a blue bottle of lubricant. "Yes. Tyler, fuck."  
His moan hadn't quite covered up the sound of the cap popping. Tyler heard everything; Josh opening the lube and the sound of the liquid squeezing from the top. "Are you going to finger yourself?" The question was meant to be firm, but Tyler couldn't stop the shakiness of his breath as the thought went straight to his cock in a quick jolt. "You dirty boy."  
Josh rubbed his thumb over the tip of his head, spreading precum around in small circles as he closed his other hand to cover his fingers with the lube. Tyler always prepped Josh with a rimjob, and he would bite Josh's ass cheeks as torment. Fuck, what Josh would give for a rimjob right now. "I need you inside me," He moaned. "I want to feel you stretching me out."  
"Slick those fingers up baby." Tyler bit down on his lower lip. He wanted to shoot his load right then, but he couldn't. He needed to hear Josh's desperate moans and those dirty sloppy sounds when he fingered himself. "I wanna fuck you so good. I want you screaming under me."  
"You're so big Tyler. It's not the same," He whined.  
"Two fingers, nice and slow."  
Josh drew in a shaky breath. Two? Already? He was so fucked. He wasn't prepared for the slow burn that came next. He tried to mentally talk himself down as he spread a few drops of lube around the tight ring of muscle, but he knew it was going to ache. While he was getting himself ready for the penetration, he worked his left hand up and down his shaft. He thought that maybe the pleasure and the pain would mix together and it wouldn't be so bad. But he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to feel something.  
He rolled onto his side and bent his right knee towards his chest. He let out a deep sigh as he lined up the tips of his fingers at his entrance. Relax. Breathe. Now. On the second exhale he started to slowly push his fingers inside. He hissed sharply. He wasn't even to the first knuckle and it ached.  
"Mhm. Just like that Josh. Fuck you're so tight." Tyler encouraged from the other end though breathy groans. "Keep going baby."  
Josh released another slow exhale and continued to, very slowly, push his fingers into himself. "Burns," He groaned.  
Tyler hummed his approval. "You're always so tight for me. Get in there and stretch yourself if you want this cock."  
"I want it," He moaned. "So bad." He continued to jerk his hand over his shaft as he eased his first two fingers into his ass. Tyler was right, Josh was tight. "I want your tongue in my ass Tyler."  
"You want me to eat you while I jerk your cock?" Tyler cooed. "Stick my tongue inside you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Deeper Josh. I can't hear you." Josh's fingers were at the second knuckle. He was so close. "You're so dirty."  
Josh chewed on his lower lip. He needed a distraction from the burn, and as he pushed his fingers in the rest of the way it only got worse. "Fuck, Tyler. Please."  
"Please, what?"  
"I need you," He moaned. He slowly began to scissor his fingers inside of himself, and fuck did it feel amazing. "You feel so good in my ass, Tyler."  
Tyler moaned back. "Say my name again."  
Josh pushed his fingers in as deep as he could in perfect timing with his next outburst of Tyler's name. It was loud and Tyler was relishing in the sound.  
It burned but he didn't want to wait. Josh wanted to cum so badly. He could feel a light tug behind his bellybutton and he wanted nothing more than go chase after it, so he began a steady rhythm of push and pull with his fingers. The feeling of his fingers brushing against his prostate had Josh writhing and grinding down into his hand. His moans quickly filled the room and Tyler's cock loved it. "Oh, fuck. Faster Tyler," He moaned into the empty air.  
Tyler's head fell back against his pillow, Josh could hear it rustling against the microphone. He began to pump his length in time with each of Josh's squeaks. "Tell me how it feels," Tyler demanded.  
"So good," Josh said through grit teeth. "Don't stop."  
"I want you seeing stars."  
"Fuck Tyler." Josh rolled his hips backwards, burying his fingers inside of himself and scissoring them so they just brushed against his prostate. "I'm gunna. Fuck Tyler."  
"You're such a good boy," Tyler moaned. "Wanna cum inside you Josh."  
"Yes!" Josh cried. "Just like that. Cum inside me. Fill me up Tyler. Please."  
"You want my cum Josh? You want it in your ass?"  
Josh released a deep, thick moan as he bucked his hips against his hand, fingering himself in perfect time with his left hand pumping his length. "Yeah!"  
"You're so close, aren't you?" Tyler asked as his own climax rapidly approached. "Cum for me Josh, all over yourself." Tyler hummed loudly, his hips bucking relentlessly into his fist. "I want it all."  
Josh wasn't sure if it was Tyler's raspy demands or the feeling of his hands working himself into a puddle, but Josh came hard. His jaw fell open, a deep gutteral moan tearing from his throat. His entire body was shaking as his hips stuttered, thick white spurts spilling over his fist. A high-pitched whine came before a string of obscenities, followed by repedidly crying Tyler's name filled the room and fueled Tyler just enough to tip him over the edge.  
His deep grunts mixed with Josh's beautiful tones as Tyler spilled over his hand and on to his stomach. "Fuck, Josh!"  
Josh's hand fell still around his cock and he instinctively pulled his fingers free of his oversensitive hole as the last of his euphoric waves washed over him. He continued to breath heavily as he listened to Tyler riding out his orgasm on the other end. His groans were almost enough to make Josh hard all over again, if he hadn't pumped himself dry. "You sound so needy," Josh chuckled. "I can't wait to really get my hands on you."  
A strong vibration shook Josh, his hooded eyes flying open in search of his phone. He wiped his hand on the bedsheet next to him and reached blindly for where he believed he last placed it. He squinted at the bright screen. Another vibration. Somebody was texting him.  
Three new messages  
Josh hurriedly opened his texts. He was taken back by the three images that popped up in Tyler's chat. The first picture was of Tyler's torso. It was a little fuzzy and Josh assumed it was because Tyler was jerking off at the time. He was biting down on his lower lip hard enough to turn the skin white and his muscles were flexed tightly under the skin on his abdomen.  
The second picture must have been taken moments after. Tyler's mouth was stretched into a wide 'o' and Josh could see the thick white ropes spilling from the tip of Tyler's cock. It was less fuzzy, but his hand was a bit of a blur on his shaft. Josh groaned at the image.  
"Tyler you're so fucking sexy. Did I do this to you?" He asked innocently.  
The last picture was almost HD it was so still. The skin covering Tyler's cheeks, neck, and chest were bright red and blotchy. A pool of Tyler's cum settled above his bellybutton in the dip of his abdominal muscles. Tyler's hand was on his thigh, a thin stream of semen lined along the back of his hand, and his mouth was hanging open presumably so he could catch his breath. The images were so filthy and Josh couldn't resist saving every one sent to him that night.  
"You do things to me," Tyler confessed. "I forget how horny you make me. God, you're so kinky."  
Josh laughed loosely. "Maybe you should call me more often then?" He glanced over to his clock. It was almost three. "But not so late, okay?"  
"Yeah, I should uh, let you go? You need to get some sleep for our show tomorrow."  
"I don't think I'll get any sleep after that," Josh chuckled with a blush rising in his cheeks. "That was so hot."  
"Pace yourself drummer boy," Tyler joked. "Maybe you'll get a surprise tomorrow."  
"I like the sound of that. I'll see you at rehearsal?"  
"Three o'clock," Tyler confirmed. "Sleep tight."


End file.
